A Lonely Christmas
by kasshin
Summary: Everybody wishes to be with their special someone on Christmas. Will a certain lonely raven haired girl be able to have her wish come true?...


Summary ~ Kaoru and Kenshin had known each other for about 2 years. They attended the same high school together with their friends Misao , Sano , Megumi , Aoshi , Saitou and Tokio..However , little did they know they both have feelings for each other....... Every Christmas Kaoru will wished to have someone to be with her. Someone special. Will her wish come true on her 17th Christmas.....  
  
***********  
  
Kaoru got up from bed early in the morning. She looked at the clock beside her bed. It was only 7.00 in the morning. She sighed.  
  
She entered her bathroom and stretched. She looked into the mirror where her reflection are. She smiled sadly. A girl with long raven hair that reached her waist pale skin like snow and a petite figure stood there greeting her with a sad smile similar to hers.  
  
After she took her usual morning bath , she came out of her room heading towards the kitchen. She opened the fridge and took a bottle of milk. As she drank , she noticed the calender hanging on the wall opposite of the fridge.  
  
24th of December.  
  
She sighed again.  
  
She shook herself out of her thoughts and headed towards her hall and sat on the sofa. She flicked open the television.  
  
'One more day towards Christmas' a man around 30 said happily on the microphone.  
  
'Yeah How will all of you celebrate this years Christmas?,' a lady beside him said with a smile.  
  
'Will you all be with the one that you love for this special day?,' the man said with a grin.  
  
Kaoru switched off the tv with a click.  
  
She leaned down on the soft sofa.  
  
"Someone that you love huh?," she whispered sadly just before the phone rang.  
  
She got up from her seat and answered the call a little annoyed.  
  
"Hello Kaoru," Misao called out cheerfully.  
  
"Helly Misao," she greeted back.  
  
"There's a party tonight wanna come?," she asked excitedly.  
  
"Who's coming?," Kaoru asked.  
  
"Aoshi of course," she replied jumping up and down on the other side of the phone.  
  
Kaoru sweatdrop.  
  
"Umm no thanks I have something to do," Kaoru answered and cut off the line before Misao was able to say anything else.She doesn't want to disturbed them.  
  
**********  
  
That afternoon , Kaoru spend her time baking some cookies. She doesn't want to think about any sad memories.  
  
After that , she got changed. She wore a dark blue long pants with a light pink top with a white long jacket that reached her knee. She placed the scarf that Kenshin gave to her on her birthday and headed out.  
  
As she came out from her house , she noticed it had started to snow. It was beautiful. She walked along the street of Tokyo not caring where she were heading towards.  
  
She had decided to come out of her house since she knew Misao will come to her later and drag her out with them.  
  
She sighed for about the thousandth time that day and continue walking along the street.  
  
The whole street were crowded with a peoples. No couples. There were all holding hands walking along the street talking about christmas happily.  
  
She stopped when she saw a couple by the corner of the street.  
  
'You're late'  
  
'I'm sorry I have something to attend to'  
  
'You're always full of excuses don't you care about me'  
  
'Of course I do'  
  
'Then where were you'  
  
The man smiled and pulled out a box from his coat.  
  
'I went and get this for you'  
  
He handed the box to the woman. She took it and opened it. It was an engagement ring.  
  
'Thank you so much and I'm sorry,'  
  
The man smiled as they hug.  
  
Kaoru smile for them and wished for their happiness silently.  
  
She continue walking along the street until she reached the park. She sat on the bech where there were many birds crowding on the ground waiting for food.  
  
She took out the box of biscuit that she made earlier and threw it to them.  
  
She sat there for hours watching all those birds with a sad smile.  
  
**********  
  
It was around night that she got up from her seat and headed back. She continue walking staring on her feet while walking until she reached a bridge. She stop in the middLE of the bridge and look down on it. Under it was a beautiful lake with the beautiful silver moon reflected on it.  
  
It really was a beautiful sight. With snows falling around her.  
  
Then , she started to recite a poem she remember her mother taught her.  
  
' Snow Whenever there are sadness it covers it softly '  
  
She was cut off when a figure approached her from behind. The figure continued her poem.  
  
' Snow Whenever there are happiness , it decorates it beautifully '  
  
It was Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin , why are you here?," she asked surprised.  
  
"I have no where to go," he replied as he stood beside her leaning his arms on the bridge handle.  
  
She mouthed an 'oh' and continue staring down the lake.  
  
"You're lonely aren't you Kaoru?," he said suddenly.  
  
"What are you talking about?," she asked angrily.  
  
He simply smile and stared at her innocently.  
  
"What about you Kenshin Why are you here aren't you supposed to be with those girls from our school that are always ogling you?," she asked angrily.  
  
"I don't like them," he replied with a smile.  
  
She remain silent.  
  
"I love you," he whispered a moment later causing Kaoru's eyes to widen in shock.  
  
"Do you really?," she asked as tears fall from her eyes.  
  
He quickly apologized for making her cry.  
  
"I do but I know you wouldn't like someone like me," he said but he was cut off when she threw herself at him and hug him tightly.  
  
He was shock but he hugged back her.  
  
"I love you too," she replied.  
  
He pulled back to look at her.  
  
She smiled and hit him lightly on his arm.  
  
"It's true," she said with a giggled.  
  
He smiled and hugged her again.  
  
"Kaoru remember you're not alone. I'm here by your side forever and there's our friends too,"Kenshin said with a smile.  
  
Kaoru nodded as tears fall freely down her cheek.  
  
It was then the clock tower chime twelve midnight.  
  
"Merry Christmas," Kenshin greeted her.  
  
"Merry Christmas," Kaoru replied back with teary eyes.  
  
"It's time to move on remember the poem?," he said.  
  
He recite it again.  
  
' Snow Whenever there are sadness , it covers it softly '  
  
"That was your past," he said with a smile.  
  
' Snow Whenever there are happiness , it decorates it beautifully '  
  
" And that was your future," he said.  
  
"I'll never be alone right?," she said happily.  
  
"Never ever again," he replied as he swing her around causing her to giggle.  
  
A moment later , he put her down and stared at her bag.  
  
"What's that?," he asked pointing at her bag.  
  
"It's the cookies I made," she replied with a smile as she take it out and showed it to him.  
  
It was cookies with Santa Claus design.  
  
"Have some," she said with a smile.  
  
He sweatdrop as he back away.  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru warned him.  
  
He took a bite at the cookies and his face turned blue and green.  
  
"How was it?," she asked excitedly.  
  
He forced it down his stomach and smile weakly at her.  
  
"De...deli..delicious..," he answered as he crossed his middle and forefinger behind him.  
  
"Really? I have more in my house Let's go home and you must finish it all," she said happily as she started jumping around like Misao.  
  
"ORO" he screamed and started to run away.  
  
"Come back here you bastard," Kaoru yelled angrily as she rolled up her sleeve and fisted her hands.  
  
Kenshin continue running away in an amazing speed with Kaoru chasing behind him.  
  
**********  
  
kasshin ~ so how was my first one-shot?  
was it boring???  
  
Should I do a prequel for this story about how Kenshin and Kaoru met ??? Any vote????  
  
Check out my other stories...  
  
Lastly..  
  
***** MERRY CHRISTMAS ***** 


End file.
